Sunrise
by Teamjacob543
Summary: It is like twilight, but there are different characters. Alondra is a junior, then she meets jason. her life is thrown into an abyss of danger, love, romance, passion. can she deal with it all at once? Its finished, no more chapters. READ & REVIEW PLEA
1. Unforgettable Prom

CHAPTER 1 Unforgettable Prom

"Mom, I dont understand why I have to do this!" It is march seventeenth, the day of junior prom. My mother, Helen Smith, is making me go with Gregory Johnson. He's the school geek, also known as my moms favorite student.

My mother works at the high school as an english teacher, I have her third period. The most excruciating hour of the day. She calls on me for EVERYTHING, and when I dont answer right away, she says something embarrassing like, "It's okay baby everyone gets nervous."  
In front if the entire twenty-five students in my class!

"Because, Alondra, he is a very nice boy. I think you two will-  
um, how do you kids say it-hit it on?" My mother has a kind of high-pitched, bell sounding voice, so its very hard to take her seriously when she's mad.  
she always tries to use slang and nearly ALWAYS gets it wrong. "Mom, it's 'hit it off' and no we wont!" I said, frustrated. She gave me an icy glare,  
but when she spoke in her bell-like voice it took away the threat. "Oh and why not?" She was angry. As her daughter, I could tell. "Because he's a geek! Do you have any idea what this will do to my reputation?" She indifferently started to iron one of my shirts. "Yes i can see it now,"  
I mumbled to myself, "Alondra Marie Smith going to prom with Gregory Johnson." Oh! I'll never be able to live this down!

"Sweetheart, give the boy a ch-" Ding-dong! Goodie.  
the doorbell. As I was wallowing in my own defeat, I heard the tiny click as the brass door-knob turned. Then the whoosh of air as the large, brown oak door swung inward to admit the guest.

I looked up with a smug expression, expecting to see the dorky sixteen year old in a plaid button-up shirt, khaki pants, and broken glasses I saw everyday in third period. Instead, i saw a gorgeous young man with slicked back dark brown hair, no glasses, shining brown eyes, a black tux,  
blue tie, and very shiny black shoes. I was overwhelmed! I was wearing a sleeveless, sparkly blue dress with a swirl-pattern, blue heels, and a shiny blue necklace and earrings.

"Wow!" We both said, in perfect synchronization. One thing i liked about the guy is his voice. It sounds kind of like Taylor Lautners' (my favorite actor). "Wow." I said again. "You clean up nice Gregory!"  
He smiled sheepishly, then said, "Thank you. you look, well, beautiful."

He is so sweet! He's really not that bad at all. "Thanks.  
Now, shall we get going?" I was in a rush to get away from my mother before she started taing pictures. "Hold on." Gregory said this as if he suddenly remembered something. He started rummaging through his pockets and brought out the most beautiful corsage i'd ever seen! There were a large variety of colors. I saw pink, yellow, white, and even purple flowers!

My mother went ballistic as soon as Gregory pulled it out. "Oh honey, thats beautiful!" She gushed, her eyes sparkling with tears of joy. "Gregory, put it on her, then ill get a picture." No! No pictures!  
"Mom." I mumbled angrily. "Dont worry Alondra, it's just one picture."  
Gregory slid the beautiful arrangement of flowers onto my wrist, the band felt like it could be silk, then i pulled out one of the flowers and stuck it into the left chest pocket of his jacket. Gregory put his arms around my waist, and I put my hands on his chest. We looked at the camera just in time for my mom to snap the picture. The white light from the flash was blinding.

We stepped out the door and I saw a shimmering black limozine!  
I was so happy, I laughed and started forward. "What's so funny?" Gregory asked. "Oh, nothing." I said, still giggling, "I just can't beleive its finally happening! prom!" He opened my door for me, smiling as he did so. The inside of the limo was lined all around with blue lights, going all the way around the perimeter.

Gregory opened a compartment and pulled out two cans of Dr.  
Pepper and two wine glasses. "While we have this limo, might as well make the best of it." He handed me one of the wine glasses filled with Dr.  
Pepper. "To be honest," I said shyly, "I thought you were a geek until tonight." He was calm when he answered. Indifferent. "Yes I do come off that way dont I?" I didn't know what to say. Why didnt he go to school like this? He would be way more popular. "Why don't you look like this in school?" I asked, looking up. He deliberated for a moment, then, without raising his head, he said "Why should I spend my days, eight in the morning till four in the evening, Monday through Friday living up to everyone elses expectations? Tonight, I got all dressed up like this for you." I understood what he meant. It was very good advice for girls like me who care a little too much what people think.

We arrived at prom, took our picture, and went to socialize. About and hour after we arrived, I heard the notes to the most beautiful song. It was "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. "I love this song!" I said, "We have to dance." Gregory took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist, and i put my arms around his neck.

We danced for a couple moments, then his facial expression changed. "Alondra, can i tell you something?" I felt my stomach drop to the floor. "Oh no. Please tell me your not falling in love with me." I said, desperately hoping he wasn't. "No, i was just going to say that if you dont want to be here with me, you can go dance with someone else."

His words made me think he could read minds. "How did you know i didn't wanna be here with you?" I asked him, now sounding very guilty. "I can tell by the way you look at me." With that last word, he weaved out of my arms and walked away. Leaving me standing in the of the dance floor, alone. The next thing i knew, a gorgeous boy walked up to me and asked me to dance. I was confused, but i accepted. I noticed he was wearing gloves and a turtle-neck, which was odd considering its the middle of spring.

"What is your name?" I asked, with barely enough breath to manage even that. "Jason." He replied, plain and simple. "My name is Alondra Smith." I told him, even though he didnt ask. That was Rude.  
He smiled a beautiful, breathtaking smile, and then said "It is very nice to meet you, Alondra." When the song was over, another slow song that i didn't know had begun.

I started to walk away, but Jason grabbed my arm to stop me.  
"This is a beautiful song." He said with a smile. "One more dance?" i began to wrap my arms around his neck again, but Jason stopped me.  
He put my left hand on his shoulder, his right hand on the small of my back, and then he took my righ hand in his left. He lifted me up so I was standing on his shoes, and we danced, around and around and around. By the time the song was over, even my head was spinning. I had to sit down.

So we sat down to rest and get to know eachother. He began asking me questions almost right away. "What are your parents like?" He sounded genuinely curious. "My mother works as an English techer at this school...and my father died when I was three." I choked on that last part.

"I'm very sorry." His smile faded, we sat silently, for a moment.

I broke the silence. "Why did you come to me?" I was truly interested, but mostly I just wanted to hear his smooth voice again.  
"Out of all the other lonely girls, why me?" Something flickered across his face that i didnt catch. Confusion maybe? "Well," He began, "I have a very strong, very strange, unfamiliar attraction to you. Besides, you, by far, are the most beautiful." As he said this, I could feel myself blushing.  
Partly because it was very sweet, but mostly because his voice made it sound like a song.

His voice was sof, like feathers or clouds, but also sweet, like strawberries or chocolate. Jason launched into his life story. He was telling me every detail I needed to know about him. All the while I studied his face, painting pictures in my mind. His hair was a dirty-blonde color, and it was long. Jasons' hair was down, framing his face. His eyes were a beautiful, peircing blue. His lips, oh his lips were perfectly rounded like the petals of a fresh rose. Needless to say, he was flawless.

"Well I guess it's time I take you home." Jason said suddenly.  
"What? why?" I was alarmed. Maybe he saw me staring at him! Oh no...I messed up! "The prom is over" He said with a smile on his face, and in his eyes, "We are the last two here." I looked around, and then sighed with releif, so it wasn't me. "Okay. Take me home." I said in a carefully steady voice.

When we got to my house, I stepped out of his blue Mercedes Benz, and said goodnight. I turned to walk away, but then i thought of something.  
"Will I see you in school tomorrow?" I asked him. "Most likely." Was all he said before he drove off. This would definitely be a prom i would never forget.  



	2. Is He?

Chapter 2 Is He...?

In the immediate weeks following prom, I found it difficult to concentrate with any real intensity on any subject. Thoughts of Jason swarmed in and out of my head. While i was making my coffe, I wondered how Jason preffered his coffee. While brushing my hair, I wondered if Jason fancied girls with long or short hair. Even while asleep, his perfect face starred in every one of my dreams.

I skipped happily downstairs on a Monday morning after looking in the mirror for an hour making sure my long, golden hair, and my heart-  
shaped face looked decent. "Mom!" I shouted. "Going to school!" My mother ran in from her bedroom, still in her pajamas, and her avocado mask half-way on. "Sweetie, you're leaving an hour earlier than you usually do."  
The expression on her face told me she was confused. "Yeah, um, my friends want me there early today." Of coarse that was a complete lie.  
I just wanted to see Jason sooner.

When I arrived at school in my decked-out, canary-yellow camero, I went to the cafeteria, sat at a table, and waited. I was barely there for a minute when Jason showed up beside me and sat down.  
Jason had a feline-like, graceful way of doing things. We talked for about and hour, and then the first bell startled both of us. I was so hoping the bell would have somehow broken and wouldn't ring today. I could listen to Jasons' soft voice for all of eternity.

Ever since that fateful prom that brought jason to me, I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out what he is. It's obvious he's not human, and his feline way of moving made me think cat-man. No no no, that can't be right! He doesn't resemble a cat at all, so that theory can't be true. Also, by his formal way of speacking, I would think that he's been sixteen for a very long time. Werewolves live forever...maybe Jason is a werewolf?

I was dwelling on that possibility when the bell for second period made me jump. When we met at lunch, Jason Immediately noticed a hesitation in me. "What's wrong?" He sounded concerned. I didn't know if i should tell him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, or cause a fight between the two of us. "I...I was just trying to figure out what you are."  
I said this quietly, just in case it might offend him.

"Well, what are your theories?" He inquired calmly, taking a drink of lemonade. I hesitated. Was i afraid to tell him? Nonsense. Who could ever be afraid of something so completely gorgeous? "Um, I've thought of cat-man...and werewolves."

"Well," he said lightly, "Both of those theories are wrong.  
For one, do I look like i resemble a cat to you? Because if I do, please tell me." He said with a smile. His smile was beautiful. It reached his eyes.

"No," I mumbled, looking down. "I was talking about the way you movie. you're very graceful." I looked up from the table to see a flicker of shock cross his face. "Well, thank you, and secondly, werewolf couldn't be correct; prom night was a full moon. Isn't a werewolf a villain? I'm offended!"

I thought about that. He was much too perfect to be a monster.  
"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." We sat in silence for a moment, then I remembered something. "Wait, you were wearing gloves,  
pants, and a long-sleeved shirt at prom. Those are clues, right?" I was talking more to myself than anything, but I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes, and he answered, "That is correct, those are clues. I will also give you one more to mull over. I live in uptown New York., shady and not much sun. Make a theory out of THAT! HA!" He started to laugh. His laughter was beautiful, Even more beautiful than a doves cry.

When I got home, I said a hurried "hi" to y mom, then went straight up to my room to re-read my favorite book, "Twilight," for the thousandth time. "Twilight" is your classic romance: Boy meets girl, boy gets girl, boy messes up, boy gets girl back. Only this book is about vampires. 


	3. He is

Chapter 3 He is...

I was reading chapter nine of "Twilight" one shady Sunday morning, when a passage caught my eye:

"How old are you?"  
"Seventeen," he answered promptly.  
"And how long have you been seventeen?"  
His lips twitched as he stared at the road.  
"A while," he admitted at last.

That passage made me think. I already know he's from another time.  
which would mean he has been sixteen for a long time. If he is a vampire,  
that would explain why he wont touch me: because of his cold skin. And why he lives in one of the shadiest places in the northern hemisphere!

Jason is a vampire. I have to admit, it did scare me a little, but I didn't think he would do anything to hurt me. When I Saw Jason on Monday, I gave him a look that said "It's Important, follow me." We went into a deserted classroom.

"I know what you are." It came out as soon as he closed the door. His gorgeous face showed shock, surprise, fear, and finally,  
interest. "What do you think this time?" He asked in a slightly unsteady voice. I hesitated...I didn't want to make him angry. "I was reading yesterday and a passage in my book leads me to beleive that you are a vampire."

It came out very fast, but I knew he understood. His face displayed a dozen emotions, but stayed frozen on surprise. "Are you afraid?"  
His tone suggested he was hoping I wasn't afraid of him. "Y-yes. But not because of the normal reason." His face was blank, but his peircing blue eyes showed sadness and confusion. "Well then why are you scared?"

"I'm afraid you'll leave because I found out."

"I couldn't leave if I wanted to. I'm too involved with you."

All that day my thoughts were filled with Jason, Questions I was planning to ask at lunch: 'Are there others like you? Are they all good?  
Do you drink blood? What other muthical creatures exist?' When we met at lunch, I asked all of these in one breath. He studied my face for a moment,  
deliberating whether he would scare me or not.

"Yes there are others. No, most are very bad. I try not to drink blood. Human food will suffice, but when I can't take it anymore I just eat raw meat. All of the mythical creatures exist. Even Sphynxes."

I was confused by that last one. "What are Sphinxes?" Jason thought about how to explain it, then said, "They have the head of a human,  
and body of a lion. They love riddles. If you dont answer one of their riddles correctly, they...swallow your soul." I was astounded at the end. What kind of thing would want to swallow a persons' soul? "Sphynxes will...what?  
Swallow your soul? Why?" Once again, Jason Hesitated. "When they...  
swallow a persons' soul, their face changes to look like that person. They aquire everything that person had: knowledge, memories, everything."

Wow! Having your soul swallowed would probably be the worst way to die! As I was mulling all of this over, Jason leaned in and kissed me!  
The world stopped as soon as his lips touched mine. This was the first time we'd kissed...and it was completely perfect. I unwillingly broke away.

"What was that for?" I asked, my voice uncontrollably shaky.  
"I...I don't know." He looked truly unsure. "You're irresistable. I can't help it." It was so sweet, and also exactly what my feelings portrayed.

The next day after I got off work, Jason was supposed to meet my mom. We were going to tell her everything. When we got to my house,  
we went into the brightly-lit living room, where my mom was grading papers. "Mom," I said meekly, "this is Jason. He's kind-of my boyfriend."  
She looked up, and smiled. "It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Smith."  
Jason said in the most polite voice, holding out his hand. "You may call me Helen." My mom said as she sook his hand.

We sat her down and told her about Jason being a vampire,  
about his eating habits, and about the Sphynxes. She freaked out at first,  
but after a few days of being afraid, jumping, and going wide-eyed at the sight of him, she learned to accept it, and was completely indifferent about it. 


	4. The Hendrix Family

Chapter 4 The Hendrix family

Jason and I had been dating for a month, and I realized during geometry that I still didn't know his last name. So when I saw him at lunch I asked him. "Hendrix." He sounded like he didn't like the name at all.  
"Well Jason Hendrix," I said lightly, "You've met my mother, maybe it's time I met the Hendix family." Jason's face grew hard, as if in pain or sorrow.  
"My family is dead. I am the last of the Hendrix bloodline."

This news took me off guard. I choked on the sweet tea I was drinking. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. How did they die?" It must not have been easy. They were vampires after all. jason took a minute to collect himself, then he took a deep breath, and launched into his story.

"My parents, Linda and Daniel Hendrix, were both fifty-five when they were changed into vampires. My little sister, Gabrielle, was thirteen, and I was sixteen. That was back in the thirteenth century. At first we...we killed alot of innocent people; This continued for centuries,  
then in the beginning of the twentieth century, a Spynx clan attacked us.  
My mother and father stayed to fight, but my mother told me to take Gabrielle to a safe place. My sister and I lived for years without anything happening. Then, last year I left Gabrielle home-alone while I went to buy groceries.

"When I got back to the house, I saw a Sphynx footprint, and my sister was gone. Following that day, I refuse to drink human blood.  
I want to make my sister proud of me. She was always repulsed at the thought of human blood, of taking someone from their family. The leader of the Sphynx clan, Casadino, has ben hunting me down ever since my sisters' disappearance." I was in tears before he finished. "So you told me you had an older brother, why havn't I met him and your father?" Jasons' voice was constricted, as if something was stuck in his throat. I had to say something, so I told him my sad story.

"My brother, Justin," I began, "Died at the same time as my father, Larry. They were taking a plane to London so Justin could go to Oxford, when the plane crashed into the Atlantic ocean. Police found large footprints on either side of the shore." While I was telling this story I was no longer in the school cafeteria. I was years away, on that flight with my father and brother. When I blinked and saw his face, I wasn't happy with what I saw.

"I'm sorry about your family." I had to say something. His face had changed from curiosity to sorrow while I was telling my story, when his families fate was much worse. "I'm okay. I've had years to cope." He said with a slight smile. "I'm just afraid that when Casadino and his clan find me, they will take you as well."

"Why would they want me?" I heard the terror in my voice, but I hoped he didn't.

"Because you are special to me. They would want to hurt me." suddenly his expression changed, like he'd had a revelation. "You said the police found large footprints?"

"Yes." I said, puzzled.

"Alondra, I know why that plane went down. Sphynxes brought it down.  
People say that when a Sphynx has its' eye on you, it will track you for years, waiting for the right moment."

I was scared, terrified even, but my terror was masked by happiness. I was happy because I finally knew the truth about my famly's death, I was scared because a sphynx was after me, and if it found me it would swallow my soul.

That night, I had an unusual dream. Jason starred, as always, but this time he had dark red eyes, blood was dripping down his face and the front of his shirt, and he had fangs, really sharp fangs.  
We were outside my house, just talking like normal, then I noticed Jason was shining with an inhuman glow.

I rubbed my eyes, and when I opened them again, Jasons' teeth were barred, and he was crouched low, as if ready to spring. He jumped at me, I screamed, and the next thing I knew, he was behind me fighting a monstrous creature with the head of a human and the body of a lion.

As I looked closer, I noticed that it was my face on the lions body. For the first time I noticed that I was empty, life had no meaning,  
I was hollow. I felt myself fall, down...down...down. 


	5. Strange

Chapter 5 Strange

I woke with a start the next morning. "Just a dream, it was just a dream." I told myself multiple times, while my breath was staggering.  
It felt so real. As my breath finally began to slow, my alarm clock buzzed,  
making my heart jump and my pulse speed. I shut off the alarm clock, then continued to work on calming myself again.

As I was brushing my long, golden, sunkissed hair, and staring into my own sky-blue eyes in the mirror, I heard Charlie Stanford, from the channel 5 News at 5, say "Marshal Mathers, otherwise known as world renowned rapper Eminem, went missing three days ago, right after one of his best shows yet."

Wow. I like Eminem. Charlie also said "Police have no leads." went missing? Does that mean murdered or just gone?

I thought about that on my way to school. When I arrived, the parking lot was almost full, which meant I was late. Jason was leaning against his blue mercedes, beside an open spot. I parked there, and he walked around to open my door and carry my stuff for me, that was normal.  
When I got out of my Camero, he held me tight and crushed his lips against mine, which was not normal. After a long moment, I pulled away."How can you do that?" I asked breathlessly. He looked puzzled. "Do what, exactly?"

"Well," As I began my explanation, he kissed my cheek, along my jaw-line, and, an even bigger distraction, explored the length of my neck. "I've read the twilight saga, and in those books, Edward can hardly touch bella for fear of killing her, much less kiss her with this kind of passion." Still breathless, my words weren't clear to me, but i knew he understood me. I felt him chuckle quietly against my neck. He pulled away, and said "Well, Edward didn't have near as many centuries of self-control as I've had."

He kissed me again, even more passionately than before.  
"See," He whispered, "I dont feel the need to kill you in the slightest."  
I was kind-of releived, because he wouldn't have to hold anything back,  
but also a little offended. "But, you do feel, something right?" i asked in a shy voice. Jason couldn't contain himself, he burst out laughing! "What's funny?" I growled angrily

"Nothing, it's just that when I am with you, like right now, you can't imagine how I'm feeling. You give my life meaning." It was so sweet,  
and his angelic voice made it sound so beautiful. My eyes were filled with tears of happiness by the time he had finished. Jason wiped the tears away with his hand, then kissed me again.

This time he threw himself into the kiss; he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, crushing himself against me, molding my body to his. After five too-short minutes, the tardy bell made us both jump. We decided to skip first period, just this once. So we sat in my car and talked.

"So," I said conversationally, "I have to watch Twilight for English after-shool. Do you want to watch it with me?" He thouht about it, then said "I watched it when it premiered. It was okay. Except we don't glitter."  
He said the last sentence a little smug. "Well, then what do you do?" I asked. "We burn. It is a very slow, very painful process."

When the bell rang for second period, I gave Jason a quick kiss and a reluctant good-bye, and hurried off to science. I listened to Mr.  
McGregor drone on and on about something in his life, the same thing he does everyday before class starts. I couldn't pay attention. I was thinking of the next time I would see Jason again. I doodled on my binder through-  
out the entire class. When the bell for the next class rang, I groaned as I rose from my chair.

Great. English. As I walked to my mothers classroom, I dreaded seeing Gregory Johnson again. I'd hurt him so much at prom, and everyday for the past few months he avoided my eyes, and his grades dropped from straight A's to low C's. When I got to my seat the desk next to mine,  
Gregorys' , was empty. "Mom, Wheres Gregory?"

"Oh, honey didn't you hear? It's been all over the TV and the radio. He was found dead in his bed with his eyes white and clouded.  
Almost as if he were...empty. The police think it was an overdose."

I gasped. I knew what had happened to Gregory, though no-one else would. I remembered Jason telling me something just yesterday.  
'When your soul is swallowed, your eyes turn white, cold, empty.'

Over the next couple of days, Jason got a little...protective.  
Where ever I was, so was he. Not that I'm complaining, Even when I was swimming with my friends in the lake, he went too. (Only on overcast days of coarse.) I never realized how muscular he was, how sculpted his arms were, until that day at the lake, When his strained muscles pulled him out of the water, onto the dock.

He was so unbeleivably perfect, sometimes it was hard to beleive he wasn't a dream. Then he would kiss me and I would know I can't just imagine the kind of passion, lust, and raging desire that I felt when he kissed me. When I'm around him, my heart races so fast that sometimes my chest can barely contain it. Time stops, and anyone around us disappears.

Just Jason and I. After we sort out this sphynx problem, and graduate college, we could buy a house for ourselves and live happily-  
ever-after. Just the two of us. I looked at jason once again, while he was drying off, and thought, Well, maybe we could just get to the happily-  
ever-after part. 


	6. Attack of the Sphynxes

Chapter 6 Attack of the Sphynxes

"Jason," I'd been working out how to start this conversation for days, "I wan't to tell my auntie Breea about us." Jason choked on the pizza he was eating at my kitchen table. "You have an auntie Breea?" He managed to choke out. "How come I never heard of her?" I knew he was going to ask that, and I wished he would keep his voice down! "Because,"  
I whispered, "My mother and her sister don't really get along. They had a few childhood issues."

"Oh!" Jason was whispering now, so my mother couldn't hear. "Okay, so where does your aunt live?"

I bit my bottom lip. "London, England."

Jason spit out his water. "How the hell are you going to get there?"

"Well I was thinking about how to tell my mother."

"I have a simple solution...Lie." Jason leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. I was appaled by this solution. "But I've ver told a lie that big in my life." His face changed to surprise. "Okay, tell your mom you're going to see your grandmother, I'll buy your plane ticket to london, you spend a week with your aunt, come back, your mom will never know."

Wow. That was actually a pretty good plan. "Aren't you supposed to be a good influence?" I asked playfully. He smiled and kissed me gently.  
I collected myself, went into the other room, and told my mom that I was going to visit Grandma. "Okay, that's great honey. You need to visit your grandmother."

So that next sunday, the sunday before spring break, I packed up.  
Jason had already bought my round-trip ticket, and called my aunt and explained that he was a vampire, and she must never tell, blah blah blah.  
For some unknown reason, Jason trusted my family with his secret.

"Okay, see you in a week." Jason said at the airport. "And I told your aunt to call me if you are not where you are supposed to be. I want you to call me as soon as you land." We kissed, then we heard the woman at the counter say "Last call for flight to London!" And we had to break apart. A Whole week without him. Wow. At least I get to see Auntie Breea. I got on the plane, and fell asleep instantly.

When I landed in London, I headed straight to a phone to call Jason. It barely rang once when he picked it up. "Alondra!" was the first thing he said when he answered. "Jason! I miss you so much already! I've got five more days without you!" I heard him take a deep breath, then he said, in a joking, dramatic way, "Oh god! How will i live?" I laughed, then when I got control of myself, I told him that I had to call my aunt, and we reluctantly hung up.

I dialed my aunts number, it rang three times, and when she finally picked up I told her I was at the airport and she could come get me now.  
So I sat down and waited. When I happened to look at the window, I saw a huge creature with the head of a man and the body of a lion. It beckoned me out with a menacing smile. I looked around. There was one other person in the waiting area. She was reading a book and didn't see the Sphynx. I Didn't want anyone to get hurt, so I followed it.

When I got outside, I saw five sphynxes, each with a different face.  
I figured the one in front must be Casadino, the leader. "You figure right."  
Casadino said. what he can read my mind? "Yes I can, now where is your vampire boyfriend?" I didn't want to answer. I blocked all my thoughts, and thought of my aunt coming to get me. "Oh no," Casadino said, "You will not be leaving with her. You will not be leaving my sight until you tell me where your precious vampire is." I focused with all my might on cute little bunny rabbits. "Well I'll never tell!"

The next thing I knew, Casadino smiled and lifted me into the air onto his back. He started running and running. I tried to stay awake, but I drifted off. When I woke up, I was lying on a cold stone floor, with a blanket of old, brittle hay. I got up and tried to find a way out, but it was no use. The only opening or way out was to lift the ceiling. Something only a Sphynx could do. I was stuck. I wasn't going to tell them where Jason was, and they'll probably swallow my soul because I dont. Im stuck.

After hours of hoping for a way out, I passed out on the stone floor. In my dreams, I went back in time to the day I was watching the news, and I watched my father and brothers' plane go down. This time I was picturing myself there, watching the plane drop. I imagined a Sphynx on the shore with my dads face. and another on the opposite shore with my brothers face. 


	7. The Desperate Endeavour

Chapter 7

The Desperate Endeavour

When Alondras' aunt got to the airport and didn't find her niece, Auntie Breea called Jason. "Jason, she's not here, Alondra isn't here." Auntie Breea was in hysterics, and pretty soon so was Jason. "What? I'll tell her mother." When Jason hung up the phone he started to cry. Tears and all.

Jason drove over to Alondras' house, and knocked on the door. Helen greeted Jason, saw his devastated face, and invited him in. Jason decided to begin the conversation then. "Mrs. Smith, you're going to hate me, but your daughter was never going to see her grandmother. She was going to see your sister, Breea. " Alondras' mother sank into a chair, her face furious. "I'm sorry to say, but I helped her. I gave her the grandmother idea and bought her plane ticket."

"Why does your face look like that?" Mrs. Smith inquired, trying hard to keep her voice straight. "Because, Alondra called me as soon as she landed, then she called her aunt right after. When Breea arrived, Alondra was nowhere to be found. I feel that something bad has happened." Mrs. Smiths' face went from fury, to sorrow, and was finally stuck at fear. "But, you're vampire right? Can't you get her back?" Jason thought for a second, then said "Mrs. Smith, I love your daughter, more than anything. I will try with all my mite to get her back."

That evening Jason jumped on a red-eye flight to London. Jason was able to find the seat Alondra sat in because of her scent, and her bags were still there. He sat down to try and figure out what Alondra might have seen. He saw a window, bigger than life, right in front of him.

Jason walked up to the window, and what he saw made him gasp out loud. Sphynx footprints. So Jason followed the huge tracks, thinking of what he would do to Casadino when he got there.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Smith called Breea for the first time in years just to yell at her. "Breea!" She yelled, "How could you do this! Because of you my baby girl is missing! How do you explain yourself?" Mrs. Smith started off mad, but by now she was crying. "Helen," Breea said in a soothing but panicked voice, "I had no idea this would happen. She called me as soon as she landed, and I left immediately to pick her up. She was gone when I got there, but her bags were still in the waiting area. I called Jason right away, and he came and told you because I thought you wouldn't speak to me."

Helen was appalled that Breea could act so calm! "Breea, aren't you worried about her at all? You're not acting like it! She is off somewhere, cold, lonely, and helpless, and you're just sitting in your house, safe and sound." Breea was shocked that her sister would imply that she doesn't care about her niece. "That child means the world to me Helen! I have faith in Jason. You should too!" Helen was quiet for a while, "Do you know?" she asked quietly. "Yes," Breea answered.

"Oh you're right Breea, I should give him a chance. I'm sorry I went so long without calling. I was so jealous of you as a child, that's all."

"Why were you jealous of me? You were the youngest, the prettiest, the most popular, and the head of the cheer team, you got all the guys, and you got your way with mom and dad."

"I resented you because you were older, smarter, and you never got bad grades."

So the sisters made up, and acted like sisters again. Both were desperately hoping Jason could find Alondra in time.

Jason arrived at a junk-yard-looking place, and saw a pile of garbage stacked up. The closer he got to the pile, the stranger Alondras' scent got. So he started moving some of the garbage off the pile, and saw the top to a hidden room, the kind only a sphynx or a vampire could open, and he knew Alondra was in there. Jason lifted the top; Alondra was lying on the floor. From the look of her pale face and chapped lips, she hadn't had food or water for a while. Jason lifted Alondra, and jumped out of the little hidden room.

"Okay Breea, it's been a day. Can we please call the cops now?" Helen was very upset. She wanted her daughter back. "No Helen, we can't!" Breea had told her sister this at least a thousand times. "Helen, he is a vampire. If we call the cops, they'll want to know about the boyfriend. They'll eventually find out what he is. They will run tests, and experiments. I mean, honestly think about what he's already been through with his family, and now with Alondra. Do you really think he could handle much more?" Helen thought about that. "You're right, as usual. I guess all there is to do now is worry and wait."

Jason got about a mile away from the junkyard, when he was intercepted by Frenchus, one of Casadinos' henchmen. "Stop, Jason Hendrix. You cannot pass until you answer this riddle. If you get the correct answer you can go, and Casadino will deal with you. But if you get it wrong…." Frenchus smiled devilishly.

"Okay then, let's hear it."

"_The man who makes it doesn't want it,_

_The man who buys it doesn't need it,_

_And the man who uses it doesn't know it. What is it?"_

Jason had to think about that. This was one he'd never heard before. '_The man who makes it doesn't want it_, so it can't be a car, _the man who buys it doesn't need it, _that didn't make sense. If you don't need it why would you buy it? _The man who uses it doesn't know it. _How could you not know you're using something? Unless….unless you're dead!' Jason thought all of this to himself. Then he said, "It's a coffin!" Frenchus' smile fell to a frown. One good thing about a sphynx is they keep their word, so Frenchus let Jason pass.

Jason was more afraid of facing Casadino than anything else. He was afraid he would get the riddle wrong and Casadino would take his and Alondras' soul. Casadino would know that it would hurt Jason more if he had to watch Alondras' soul be lost forever.

Jason raced as fast as he could back towards the airport, stopping only once at a small convenience store on the way to give Alondra some water, which he applied to her lips with his fingers.

As they were approaching their destination, Alondra stirred and finally woke. She was overjoyed to see that her true love had rescued her. She started to say something, but Jason told her to keep her mouth shut. Her voice was still raspy from the time without water.


	8. The Lovers' Triumph

Chapter 8

The Lovers' Triumph

I woke to my throat no longer parched, and I was in Jasons' arms. As I looked over, the first thing I saw was Casadino, standing in the exact same place as before, beside the window at the airport, his paws inside his own prints.

I pretended to still be sleeping. "Come to us Jason, and the girl may go free." Casadinos' offer scared me. I knew it was an offer Jason wouldn't refuse, because he would put himself in danger for my safety. I wouldn't let him do that. He was my sunrise in a world of darkness, and I would not let him go like that. He started to put me down. I grabbed his arm and said quietly, "Jason, don't do it." I opened my eyes just in time to see his face change from surprise to sadness. He hadn't wanted me to hear Casadinos' offer. "If it will keep you safe, I'm happy to do it." Jasons' tone suggested everything other than happiness. I could tell he didn't want to sacrifice himself, but he wanted me to live.

"However," Casadino said in a slightly amused, taunting voice. "You could answer one of my best riddles. If you get it right, both of you may go free." Jasons' face lit up. This was an option anyone would consider. "Okay!" Jason exclaimed. "We'll do that. Bring it on!" Casadino smiled an evil, frightening smile. "There is a catch." Jasons' face fell. "The girl must answer the riddle." Casadinos' evil grin widened. Jasons' face was horror-struck. We both knew I would most likely get the riddle wrong, everyone knows riddles aren't my expertise. I sat up, "I'll do it." I choked out the three words that would either save my life, or end it.

Jason looked outraged. "No, you won't! He will swallow your soul if you get it wrong."

"Jason," I said, "He may take my soul, but you will always have my heart."

"You're not doing it." He was running out of reasons, and I knew what to say to make him let me do it. "Jason, these monsters killed my family. You got your shot, now it's my turn." He had no retaliation, so he stepped aside.

Casadino waited for us to finish arguing, then in a very serious, mechanical voice he said this riddle"

"_What is once in a minute_

_Twice in a moment_

_And never in a thousand years?_"

I had to think about that. It was the most difficult riddle I'd ever heard. So I shut everyone out, and thought. I couldn't think of anything hidden in the riddle, or any number sequence that fit, so it could be something with the words. I thought about the riddle again and imagined it written on paper. "_What is once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a thousand years?_" It's in the word choice! Minute only has one M. once in a minute, moment has two, twice in a moment, and 'never in a thousand years' has no M's in it at all!

"The answer is 'The Letter M." I said out loud. Casadinos' wide smile fell as I spoke. Next thing I knew, Casadino shrieked and ran off. "You did it Alondra! You actually did it!" Jason was overjoyed. He kissed me, then we went inside the airport and jumped on the first flight to New York.


	9. We Made It home

Chapter 9

We Made It Home

We landed in New York about 10 hours after departure from London. Jason took me straight home, and I ran to my mother. "Alondra!" She screamed, "Alondra, baby are you alright!" She was going crazy, kissing every part of my face she could reach. After the dust settled, she called Auntie Breea, and told her that I was okay. Apparently the two had made up.

At dinner, my mother wanted an explanation of what had happened to me in London. Jason and I told her about the Sphynxes that kept me locked up in a room for a day and a half. "Oh my gosh! Why would he do such a thing to my baby?" My mother was very near crying by now. "He wanted me. He used Alondra to get to me." Jason said. "Mom I'm going to bed now." It was late in the wee hours of the morning. She just nodded her head and gave me a kiss. While I dressed in my cozy pink night-gown and brushed my golden hair, I looked at my sky blue eyes in the mirror. My face isn't what I saw. I saw casadinos' frightening face, heard his voice as he said, _"Come to us Jason, and the girl can go free." _I shuddered. I would try to get him out of my head.

Right then, Jason walked through my door. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Well," he said, "I figure it's been a rough night, so I asked your mom if I could stay here tonight instead of alone." He sounded happy. "Well what did she say?" I asked. He smiled his breath-taking, playful smile. "She said yes. She thinks it will be a good way to protect you. I have very good persuasive talents." He smiled even wider. I was overjoyed! "With you here, I'll probably have less nightmares!" He smiled as I said this, and then sat down on the bed. "Come here." He said lightly. "Why?" I asked, puzzled. I was still brushing my hair. "I want to brush your hair for you."

I walked over to the bed, handed him the brush, and he ran the brush smoothly through my hair. "I remember doing this for my sister. Gabrielle had your exact hair color." He was saying something that he should start crying over, but I heard a smile in his voice. "Tell me more about her." I said.

"Gabrielle was just like any other child. Fun-loving and wanted to grow up too fast. Gabrielle had brown eyes, and your color hair. She missed just acting like a kid after our parents died, and she was forced to grow up." He didn't want to say anymore, so I didn't ask. "What about your brother?" Jason asked, still brushing my hair.

"Justin was arrogant and conceited like most eighteen year olds." I said with a smile, remembering. "But he was the best older brother anyone could ask for. He didn't deserve what he got. Justin had brown hair, with blonde high-lights and green eyes. He was close enough to the sweetest man in the world." Jason put down the brush, kissed me, then said, "Okay, time for bed."

Jason stayed with me all night, but even he couldn't keep the nightmares away. I relived the time I was in that room, and when Jason was rescuing me. When I woke up at noon, I was shaking and drenched in cold sweat. Jason soothed me, "It's okay Alondra, honey it's okay. They are not coming back." He said over and over.


	10. It's Not Over

Chapter 10

It's Not Over

My mom let my Auntie Breea come visit at our house so we could have a sort-of family reunion. Auntie Breea commented on my catch of a boyfriend, and we all had a good time.

So here we are, at a fancy restaurant called Basies, on the last night of spring break, and Jason says that he has an announcement. He stands up, and says, "I have been dating Alondra for a little over half a year now, and I love her and her family," He points at my mom and Auntie Breea as I blush. "so much." He turns to me, gets down on one knee, pulls a little black box out of his pocket, and takes my hand. "Alondra Smith," he says adoringly, "We've been through a lot together, and I love you more than my own life. I know I will never love anyone else as long as I live. Will you marry me?" As I put my hand over my mouth, and tears start streaming down my face, he opens the little black box. Inside, sitting on a bed of satin, is a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a heart. "No weddings until after college of course." Jason adds. I uncover my mouth, and look at Jason, then I look around. Everyone in the restaurant is staring at us. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I exclaim, tears of joy pouring down my face.

Jason slid the ring onto my ring finger, it was a perfect fit. "It's in the shape of a heart," Jason said, staring at my face, "So that whenever you look at it you will know that my heart is and always will be yours." I threw my arms around him and kissed him

My mother cleared her throat, and I remembered that we weren't alone. "Mom, did you know about this?" My mom smiled, and nodded her head. "I've known for days." She said. Normally my mother could never keep a secret that big all to herself. Oh well, Jason was all mine forever!

The next day at school a lot of people asked me about the ring, and who my fiancé was. I told them, and they all stared at the ring jealously. They should be jealous. The most perfect man in the world was mine, I felt like I could sing! But I wasn't going to; my singing would ruin the moment. After school, my mom wasn't home yet, and Jason started moving his things in, because mom said he could move in with us, she said she could use a little more protection.

He was going to stay in the guest bedroom down the hall from mine. This was going to be so great! While Jason was getting his new room set up, I was watching the news. Claire Jones, from fox 4 news, said that there had been an attack in Albany, New York's capitol. There were three men found barely alive with their shirts ripped off and claw marks on their back extending from their right shoulder to their left hip.

I screamed, hugged my knees, and started to shake. Jason ran downstairs saying, "what's wrong?" He saw the TV, gasped, and switched it off. Jason wrapped his arms tightly around me, and I just kept saying, "It's not over, it's not over, it's not over."

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! Review please and tell me what you think!**


End file.
